super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu VS Agumon
Pikachu VS Agumon 'is a Death Battle by GamerTendo. Description ''Pokemon vs Digimon! Who will win this battle of the rivals, the Electric Mouse Pokemon Pikachu, or the Reptile Digimon Agumon? Interlude (Cues: Invader] Wiz: Throughout the history of fiction, we've recieved many series we love..and some we hate. '''Boomstick: Darn you, Five Nights at Freddy's! Wiz: But two loveable series about humans using monsters for caring, battling, and others has caused a intense rivalry. Boomstick: But these two yellow mascots are the meaning of underestimated at first power! Wiz: Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: And Agumon, the Reptile Digimon. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their powers and abilities, to see who would win in a Death Battle. Pikachu (Cues: Pokemon Theme Instrumental) Wiz: Kanto. A somewhat peaceful region of Pokemon, and the first discovered one. Also home to the first 151 Pokemon. Boomstick: And one of those Pokemon is the mascot of Pokemon, Number 25 in the Pokedex, only to be found in the Power Plant, Virdian Forest, and in some timelines given out by Professor Oak. Wiz: Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: He may look adorable and have tons of fan art of it, but if you get too close he'll Thundershock you until your balls explode. Wiz: Pikachu is very fast, but is somewhat lacking in other stats. However, many trainer's Pikachus have accomplished great feats, some of which we will be including into this Pikachu. Boomstick: Like Ash's Pikachu, who is able to Thundershock Onix, who at the time couldn't be affected by Thundershock. This was due to sprinklers turning on, but still. Wiz: Or the time Red's Pikachu took out Lance's entire team. Lance is a member of the Elite Four, and in Johto, was the champion. Boomstick: And he's the only electric type that can learn Surf and Fly! I mean how do you even do that? Wiz: Well, he can't use them so he substitues. He uses a surf board for Surf, and attaches balloons to himself for Fly. Boomstick: I'm just gonna fantasy him majestically flying through the sky while surfing through water on himself. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Being a Electric type, Pikachu has several electric moves, of course. Like the Thundershock, a powerful blast of thunder. Wiz: Or the Thunderbolt, a more powerful blast of thunder. Boomstick: Or Thunder itself, which outclasses both those moves entirely! Wiz: And Volt Tackle, which does damage Pikachu also. Or as used in Smash Bros, turns him into a deadly ball of electricity. Boomstick: And Skull Bash, which is where you bash foes with your skull...Self explanatory, I guess. Wiz: Pikachu also has Electro Ball, which is-- Boomstick: PIKACHU RAISES HIS TAIL, GATHERING ELECTRICAL ENERGY OF THE EARTH, THEN THROWS IT DOWN AFTER BEING LENT THE ENERGY, THEN SEEMINGLY DESTROYING HIS FOE UNTIL HE COMES BACK OUT OF NOWHERE, KILLS PICCOLO AND KRILLIN, CAUSING PIKACHU TO--''' Wiz: No. It could be described as the Spirit Bomb, but much much weaker, and electrical. '''Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Pikachu also has Iron Tail. With this, his tail becomes..well, iron, as he slashes it into foes to attack. Boomstick: And so it's more fair, we won't include TMs or HMs. Cause that let's him learn stuff like Toxic, Hidden Power, Rain Dance, Light Screen--''' Wiz: Actually, Pikachu can learn Light Screen. '''Boomstick: What?! But it's a Psychic type move. Wiz: He also has Agility. He can learn those two psychic type moves. Boomstick: Is this actually...Pikatwo?! The Pikachu Mewtwo?! Wiz: Once again, no. Boomstick: Well he can also learn Thunder Wave, which paralyzes whoever is hit by it. Wiz: And Slam, where-- Boomstick: He comes on and slams, and welcomes you to the jam! Wiz: Allow me to up my no count to three. Boomstick: He also has Growl, which lowers attack, Tail Whip, which lowers defense, and Quick Attack, which always hits first. Wiz: If you expect to easily beat Pikachu, well, you'll be SHOCKED how hard it can be. Boomstick: Leave the puns to me, Wiz. (Pikachu lets out it's signature cry) Agumon (Cues: Digimon Digital Monsters Instrumental) Wiz: The Digital World. A digital world full of many monsters, both of good and evil. Boomstick: But to settle to feud between good and evil, several DigiDestined Digimon where created, who were destined to--ah I can't take this seriously with the word "DigiDestined". Wiz: DigiDestined Digimon are Digimon created that were ment to join a human sent to the Digi Wor--Digital World, I mean. The one we'll be talking about right now is Agumon, the Digimon destined--DigiDestined Digimon destined to join Tai. But first, he was Koromon. Boomstick: Who cares about that little pink thing? Let's talk about when he Digivolves into Agumon! Wiz: Agumon has several Digilut--Digivol--Digi--WHO MADE THIS?! I'm supposed to be the one to pronounce everything right! Boomstick: Let's just call it Pokemon Evolved but with Digimon. Wiz: I'm not calling it that. Boomstick: Please yourself then. Wiz: When Digivolved, Koromon becomes a Rookie Digimon, known as Agumon, the mascot of Digimon. Boomstick: Agumon doesn't have many attacks compared to the likes of his foes, but he still has attacks. Wiz: Like Pepper Breath, a fire ball that Agumon can spit out. Boomstick: Or Claw Attack, where he slashes foes. Wiz: And the Surudoi Tsume. Which is just..Claw Attack, but with a different name. Boomstick: And Claw Uppercut, which is just the same two attacks but uppercutting instead. Wiz: Despite his lack of moves and weak seeming apperance, Agumon has shown to destroy walls and trees with ease. Boomstick: He has great durability too, like how he's been crushed by giant Digimon, tanked high up falls, and he's fast too, as he can attack at extremely high speeds. Wiz: But he needs Tai's help to Digivolve. And Tai (Alongside Ash or Red for Pikachu) will not be included in this fight. Boomstick: Yeah, because for starters: If Ash and Tai where included, then Agumon could just Digivolve and tear Pikachu apart. AND SINCE ASH WON'T EVER EVOLVE PIKACHU THEN HE CAN'T STAND A CHANCE! Wiz: Red is a different story through with his Pikachu..But this is just a no trainer/tamer battle. Boomstick: Mono O Mono, one vs one, uno without dos and tres, one--''' Wiz: That's enough. Agumon: "Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy." DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! ' ' ________________________________________________________________________________________ Mountain Area - Day Time It was a peaceful day in this rocky area. Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, and his trusty partner Pikachu '''Ash wasn't with any of his friends like Brock or Misty, cause he was looking for powerful trainers to battle. He had a Team of 5 Pokemon besides Pikachu ready, but he primarily wanted to train Pikachu and make him more powerful then he already was. Elsewhere in the rocky mountain area, Tai and his Digimon, '''Agumon, ran through the area. Ready for battle they ran, not expecting they'd have to fight a powerful foe soon. But around the time both humans and their Pokemon/Digimon traveled, they ended up in a area that looked like a battle arena. Both them noticed each other, but before they could speak.. A smoke bomb hit the area, covering the place with smoke. When the smoke settled, Ash and Tai where both in glass cages, and a glowing purple was on Pikachu and Agumon. A familar hot air balloon flew over the area, as Team Rocket Grunts, Jessie and James, alongside Meowth revealed themselves. Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!" James: "And make it double!" Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!" James: "To unite all people within our nation!" Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!" Jessie: "Jessie!" James: "James!" Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Meowth: "Meowth, that's right!" Jessie: "We've trapped you twerps, and enabled a mind control advice on your Pokemon!" Tai: "What's a Pokemon?" Ash: "Team Rocket!" James: "With this mind controlness, your two loved yellow ones will tear each other apart!" Jessie: "Now, fight to the death!" With Ash and Tai watching, Pikachu and Agumon both got in fighting stances. Agumon had a Pepper Breath charging in his mouth, with Pikachu releasing electricity from him. Both are ready for a battle they wouldn't forget. Well one might forget, cause they'll die, but who knows. FIGHT! (Cues: Champion Theme - Pokemon X and Y) Pikachu started off the fight by jumping in the air, blasting several Thunderbolts at Agumon. Agumon ran from them, and then fired a few Pepper Breaths towards Pikachu, but Pikachu used Agility, running from it. Pikachu then ran back at Agumon, and used Iron Tail on him, knocking him away, and then used Thunderbolt to crash him down into the ground. Pikachu then finished his combo with Thunder Wave, which caused Agumon to be covered in electricity, and then used Quick Attack to knock him away. Agumon landed, but still paralyzed, as Pikachu ran at him. Agumon slashed him across the face, and began slashing several times. Agumon then used Pepper Breath directly into Pikachu, knocking him away. The electricity on Agumon then vanished, as Agumon began firing more Pepper Breaths, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack, directing him past the Pepper Breaths, then causing him to hit Agumon, knocking him away into a nearby mountain. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Agumon leaped out of the way, followed by Agumon firing more Pepper Breaths towards Pikachu. Pikachu used Thundershock on these, destroying them, as Pikachu dashed up close, and used Iron Tail, knocking Agumon into the air, damaged. Pikachu then jumped up, and slashed down Agumon into the ground with another Iron Tail, and then used Thunderbolt on him, electrocuting him badly. Agumon stood up damaged, as Pikachu ran towards him and used another Iron Tail, but Agumon slashed him before he could use it. Agumon then jumped at Pikachu, and kicked him away, then proceding to use several Pepper Breaths on him. Pikachu was hit, and then fell down damaged, as Agumon ran up to him, and slashed him several times, then using a finishing slash to knock him away. Pikachu got up damaged, but wasn't going to let this stop him. A electric field covered Pikachu, as several storming clouds came from the sky. Pikachu then used Thunder, as several powerful bolts came from above on the battlefield. One of these hit the Team Rocket Balloon, causing them to go blasting off again, as Agumon ran from several of them. Agumon was hit directly by one, and fell down badly damaged. Pikachu then moved back some, as he then launched himself foward into Agumon using Skull Bash, knocking Agumon away. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle, hitting Agumon further away adding onto the done damage. Pikachu then jumped up, and fired a Electro Ball towards Agumon. Agumon slid past this, barely dodging, but when the ball hit the ground it exploded, sending Agumon flying..however, Agumon was blasted towards Pikachu, as he slashed him directly in the face. The sky was still dark and stormy, which Pikachu used to send more Thunder down to attack Agumon. With Team Rocket gone, Pikachu and Agumon's mind control wore off, and the cages for Ash and Tai opened. But with the chaos of the Thunder, it seemed to late to stop it. Pikachu clashed down more thunder to the ground, as Agumon contiuned to make a run for it. Thunder hit right infront of Agumon, but Agumon stopped before so. Thunder then hit a nearby mountain, causing it to collapse. Agumon jumped out of the way as he was nearly hit by the falling mountain. Pikachu then fell to the ground, worn out, from using so much electric power and energy. Agumon took this chance to slash Pikachu several times, and then kick him away. Pikachu went flying, but stabbed his tail into the ground, and then got it out. He prepared to face Agumon again in the contiuation of the battle, as Agumon ran at him. Pikachu ran at Agumon, as Agumon slashed at Pikachu, while Pikachu used Iron Tail. Both hit each other, and both fellback in pain afterwards. Ash and Tai were encouraging their Pokemon/Digimon at this time, also. Pikachu then jumped back, and used Light Screen to upgrade his defense. Pikachu then followed to jump into the air, and use Thunderbolt on Agumon, hitting him directly and electrocuting him, then knocking him back into rocks behind him. Pikachu then used Volt Tackle, running at Agumon while covering himself with electricity, and then hitting Agumon, sending him flying away again. Agumon landed, both in pain, thinking his defeat was near. But he wouldn't give up. Tai was cheering him on, and he wasn't planning to die on him. Pikachu ran at Agumon, blasting several Thundershocks at him, but Agumon jumped in the air, and blasted a Pepper Breath into Pikachu. Pikachu landed after being hit by this, but was then hit by several slashes from Agumon, and then slashed directly across the face, leaving a bloody scratch on him. Pikachu held the scratch in pain, but Agumon then jumped at him, slashing him directly, and then used a Pepper Breath into his face, then proceding to slash him into the ground. Agumon then landed, and did a combo of slashes on Pikachu. Pikachu then stopped him by electrocuting him, then procedding to use Thunderbolt on him, knocking him away, and leaving him shocked. Pikachu brought down several Thunderbolts at Agumon, but Agumon jumped out of the way, then doing a roll, to dodge them. Agumon slashed at Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged, and then jumped into the air, and created a Electro Ball on his tail, then throwing it down at Agumon, and electrocuting him badly. Pikachu landed, and then used Volt Tackle, hitting the Digimon directly again, leaving him damaged badly. Agumon stood up in pain, as Pikachu fired more electric attacks. Agumon blasting a Pepper Breath at Pikachu, before being hit by the attacks, leaving him stunned and in pain. Pikachu then ran at him, and slashed him several times with Iron Tail, then shocking him again afterwards, as Ash cheered him on. Pikachu then used Thunder again, but Tai ran towards the battlefield to try Digivolving Agumon, but a blast of Thunder nearly hit Tai, which knocked him back. Tai couldn't help his Digimon at this moment, as Pikachu was using Thunder. Thunder nearly hit Agumon, but Agumon made a run for it. The Digimon was then hit directly by Thunder, then being hit by several blast of Thunder while he was in the air, and then brought down into the ground by one, leaving him in the ground and in pain. Pikachu ran at Agumon, then stabbing him with Iron Tail, and then jumping up and using Thunder Bolt on him, electrocuting him again. Agumon could hardly stand now from the pain, but due to using so many attacks, Pikachu was worn out even more then he was before. Pikachu and Agumon ran at each other again, and slashed through each other, Agumon using a basic slash, and Pikachu using Iron Tail. Both then procedded to fall to the ground in pain, but both stood up afterwards, then looking at each other. Pikachu had a electrical charge going on, as Agumon had a firey blast charging in his mouth. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, directing it at Agumon, as Agumon fired a large Pepper Breath. Both attacks clashed, pushing at each other at high power. Pikachu tried using all the electricity he had in him, despite not having a limit, as Agumon fired several Pepper Breaths at his, making it bigger. Both attacks pushed at each other in a deadly clash. Pikachu was shown struggling in pain, as he began to yell "PIKAA....CHUUUUUUUU!", as the blast was beginning to go into Pikachu's favor, Agumon fired more giant Pepper Breaths into it, bringing the clash into his favor, but Pikachu then releases more electricity, yelling Pikachu even more, causing his Thunderbolt to start winning the clash. Pikachu then won the clash. The Thunderbolt blasted through the Pepper Breath, and hit Agumon, electrocuting him with tons of volts of electricity, damaging him extremely badly, as he was screaming in pain. Blood flew out, as several volts of electricity flew into Agumon. Pikachu then released the last bit of power he had in him into the Thunderbolt, and when it ended, a large cloud of dust appeared. When it settled, only Pikachu and a skeleton of the former Agumon had been left. K.O. Pikachu then runs off to Ash, in victory, jumping in the air. Tai cries over Agumon's corpse. Results (Cues: Pokemon Main Theme) Boomstick: WOAH! THAT WAS BRUTAL! I liked it! Wiz: This wasn't as close as a match as you'd think. Agumon hardly has any moves, and only has around 4. Two of which are just different variations on slashing, and nearly identical. Pikachu has proven to be much more powerful and faster, and have a much much larger moveset. Both small monsters have proven many great feats.. Boomstick: But this was just a shocking ending for anyone who rooted for Agumon. Wiz: The winner is Pikachu. PIKACHU (Winner) *'+Many many more moves' *'+Faster' *'+Stronger' *'''-Agumon most likely had more durability''' AGUMON (Loser) *'+Most likely more durable' *'''-Not as fast''' *'''-Not as strong''' *'''-Hardly any moves''' Category:GamerTendo Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles